When You Need a Helping Hand
by Lil-Green-Leprechaun
Summary: When John Watson returns to London he finds himself not only having to deal with his new, and less than savoury room mate, but a series of problems that have been effecting his best friend's life since he left for the war. Can Sherlock and Watson help her? or will they both get in too deep with things they can't handle? Sherlock / OC


**Hello all you Sherlock fans out there! I decided that as theres not enough Sherlock/OC fiction out there, I would write my own. I've been in a bit of a slump lately, so I hope its not terrible. Please leave feed back or comment … so I know if people like it ... or not! Happy reading guys … oh and the man himself will be in the next chapter.**

Dr John Watson, limped his way through Hyde Park, his face holding a sombre expression as he tried to block out the hustle and bustle of the busy London hot spot. Absent-mindedly he looked around at the people in the park, a pair of young mothers fussing over their babies, a group of teens sprawled out on the grass in leather jackets, and a couple of old friends sat on a bench just off the path. The woman, who had her back to him waved her arms around in the air energetically as she clearly tried to explain something to her older friend next to her. He caught the older man's eye as he passed, a feeling of recognition tugging at the back of his brain but ignored it continuing on his journey down the path until he was stopped by a shouting voice.

"John? John Watson?" called the man from the bench.

John stopped and turned to face the portly man who had jogged up behind him, a hand desperately clutching the handle of his briefcase and a newspaper. The man pointed to his chest as he wheezed trying to catch his breath, "Its Mike … Mike Stamford … we were at Bart's together?"

John smiled finally remembering the face of his old friend, shaking his out stretched hand, "Yeah, yes hello."

"I know" joked his old friend, "I got fat, I've heard enough of it today already. Anyway, I hear you were abroad getting shot at … what happened?"

John looked down at his wounded leg, grimacing, "I got shot." He was about to go on when an outraged female voice caught his attention.

"Bloody hell John Watson, how rude are you!" John looked at the origin of the voice and his stomach dropped seeing the woman from the bench glaring at him. She looked older than when he saw her last, almost like she'd grown in to a beautiful, mature young woman, but her big brown eyes held the same hurt expression as they had when he'd sat her down and told her he was being shipped off to Iraq. "How … How rude are you?" she said again, but this time her voice came out as a tear choked whisper.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arm firmly around his waist and burying her face into his shoulder. John beamed as he hugged her back. "Hello Charlotte."

* * *

"And then John's vampire cape got caught in the door and it ripped, completely tearing his costume … I've never seen him run to his room so fast. I thought Harry was going to wet herself!" Charlotte said, giving John a cheeky grin as she finished telling the embarrassing story of the last Halloween party they had thrown in their house before John had left for his tour. The doctor blushed and looked at his feet, "Don't worry sweetie, everyone was just as drunk as you were." She reassured, taking a sip from her steaming coffee cup.

"So, are you still at Bart's?" John asked Mike as he tried his hardest to turn the conversation back to normal subjects.

"Oh yes, teaching now though … bright young things like we used to be, god I hate them" the older man joked lightly, "How about you? Just staying in town while you get things sorted?"

"Can't afford London on an army pension."

"And you couldn't bear to be anywhere else, that's not the John Watson I know"

John sighed and looked at the ground, "Well I'm not the John Watson you used to know."

Charlotte bit her lip and moved closer to her old friend and grabbed his free hand, giving it a quick, comforting squeeze. He threw her a weak smile in return.

"Couldn't Harry help?" Mike asked, regretting it instantly as he saw both John and Charlotte tense at the suggestion.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Well you could always get a flat share or something?"

"Oh come on, who'd want me as a flat mate? Other than this loony here?" he smiled as he indicated the young woman sat next to him.

Mike chuckled to himself quietly "You're the second person to have said that to me today."

John raised his eyebrows, "Who was the first?"

* * *

"It looks like you have someone new to meet so here's my new number, we can catch up on everything that's happened when you're next free … and seriously John, if you need me … any time, don't hesitate to text or call and I'll come running, as fast and my little legs can carry me!" Charlotte smiled as she handed John a folded up piece of paper with her mobile number scrawled across it in Biro. She leaned up engulfing the older man in another hug, and whispered in his ear "Its great to have you back John." Before pulling away and waving as she ran to catch a quickly pulling up bus.

"It's good to see she's holding up and doing well …" John mused to his friend as they crossed the road to get to Bart's.

The older man looked at John and sighed, "She's been though a rough time these past few years, but I'm sure she'll catch you up on things … I think you'll be needing her as much as she'll need you."

John just nodded as the two men continued on to their destination is comfortable silence.


End file.
